itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Arnett
Arnett was a powerful Demon encountered multiple times during The Crystal Skycity Arc. He played a large role in Truman's backstory. He seems to demonstrate some sort of time manipulation (enhanced speed) and kinetic control abilities. Pre Crystal Skycity Arc Prior to the events of The Crystal Skycity Arc, Arnett had been captured by Ganthian forces (Archmagus Quen, Cat, and Truman) as part of a project to study and experiment on Demons. He had managed to take down many Ganthian forces before being captured (mainly due to the efforts of Truman). He would be placed within the Ganthian Tower and referred to as "Boy 3" (Boy 1 and Boy 2 being other test subjects) As Cat and Quen conducted experiments on the captured Test Subjects, Truman would eventually be given provisional jurisdiction over the operation. Due to Truman's personal relationship with Boy 1 (Dog), Boy 1's treatment improved drastically. Boy 3, observing that Dog was frequently and liberally let off of his leash, began to grow resentment toward Truman for showing favoritism. His sanity rotting away inside of stasis, Arnett vowed to get revenge on Truman. Arnett would make his escape when Cat purposely made a clerical error on the project, switching Dog and Arnett's treatments in an effort to get Dog trapped in stasis. It slipped her mind that this would also mean Arnett would have the opportunity to get loose. The first thing Arnett did when he escaped was go after Truman. He was able to track the Crystal Knight down at his home. This was the man who had captured him, and the one who had forced him to remain in a frozen state while Dog was allowed to roam free. There would be no mercy. Arnett ruthlessly slaughtered Truman's family before going after him. Not content with simply killing Truman, he meant to torture him. First his arm was ripped off. Planning to slowly rip the man apart, Arnett delighted in the idea of inflicting severe emotional and physical pain on the person he hated so much. Unfortunately for him, Truman's rage, grief, and pain fueled his will to survive. He was able to fight back and kill Arnett, sending him back to Hell for the time being. When he came back, Truman and his Anti-Demon Squad (with Dog as part of it) would make efforts to hunt down Arnett once more. At some point Arnett was captured again (by the Anti-Demon Squad, Ganthian Sorcerers, or both) leading to his state when he is first found during the arc. Crystal Skycity Arc Arnett is discovered within a stasis tank in the Ganthian Tower by Team Green as they are scouting the area for supplies to aid in their escape. He is able to escape when Team Green tries to use the Keystone Orb to shut down the security system and deactivate all the traps in the tower. The Tower deems the threat level too high during the shutdown process and reboots the security system to keep the specimens under control. During this brief reboot, the boy escapes from the tank and confronts the party. Arnett causes some trouble for Team Green, but is slain by Jeffrey Raze. He states that he will return. Truman and his group would apparently hear of Arnett's escape from the tower and head to find him. Arnett appears once more to Team Yellow later on in the story having returned as he said he would. The group is nearly killed by the Titans in the area but Arnett appears to save Rego and Mudder (well not exactly directly but whatever). Arnett then makes Rego and Mudder into his slaves, but suspects Mudder is going to betray him later and kills him. Time would pass and he would stumble into the remnants of Team Green and Team Black (Team Pyroxene) and would battle them during the climax of the arc (with Rego's assistance) Rego would leave the fight to chase after someone from Pyroxene Party as Arnett continued his attack. Joe Argento would shoot him from behind through the heart, killing him once more. Truman would appear soon after and be enraged that the party had killed Arnett, meaning that he had lost track of him again. Arnett would not appear again during this arc. Post Truman's Last Crusade Arc After the events of Truman's Last Crusade (possibly 30 years or so since time can be a little weird), Arnett would be recruited into a team along with Truman to go from Hell to Pangaea to warn everyone about an impending hostile Cosmic invasion. However, upon arriving, Truman would kill Arnett again Arnett would come back again (with Cata and Seplito supposedly) and kill Truman. Not much is known about how events played out after / the specifics but the hostile cosmics were driven back. These offscreen events would set up the next arc where Demons would take advantage of the weakened state of humanity after the battle with the invading cosmics and bring about the Second Age of Demons. Chekov's Gun Arc After the battle with the cosmics, the Demons would take advantage of the weakened state of humanity and take over the world, beginning The Second Age of Demons. Arnett would act as a Demon General and be sent to the Wild Lands in the West. Around this time, some Human rebels would begin to wage open war against the occupying Demon forces, led by a man named Hero Esteban. Esteban, having recently discovered a weapon called the Chekov's Gun, would permanently kill Arnett. Category:ITD3 Characters Category:ITD4 Characters